This invention teaches a significant advancement in Brown's gas production efficiency increase above the current production efficiently levels of the present art of steel plate alkali electrolyzers. This new efficiency in this steel plate alkali electrolyzer will have a profound effect on the following—The benefit of infusing Brown's gas in internal combustion engines, especially diesels, is well known. Lesser known is the fact that particulate matter (PM) poisoning from diesel engines, just in California, is the cause of death of about 10 people per day. The infusion of Brown's gas into diesel engines can drastically reduce the PM that that causes those 10 fatalities per day in California alone. It is also well known that present electrolyzers are too inefficient to be used for on-board production for internal combustion engines (the presently available electrolyzers use too much electricity to generate the needed amounts of Brown's gas to cause a significant reduction in diesel PM and increase mpg), and as a possible alternative to on-board production, Brown's gas is far too dangerous to be compressed and then later infuse into the diesel engines to reduce PM and to increase mpg. Further, electrolyzers that produce hydrogen for use by hydrogen fuel cell vehicle are extremely expensive to build (The State of California is spending over $2,000,000.00 per, point of use hydrogen electrolyzers, for hydrogen fueling station) and the efficiency levels of the electrolyzers used requires the hydrogen to be sold at a rate of about $10.00 per kg. This hydrogen construction and production inefficiency is a considerable obstacle to the use of presently available hydrogen fuel cell vehicles. All of these problems will be defeated by the improved steel plate alkali electrolyzer that is the subject of this patent.